Radio frequency communication devices are often required to operate at precise frequencies (or within precise frequency bands) in order to efficiently achieve their intended communication purposes. Such devices are designed with radio frequency circuit components that are configured to facilitate communications at intended frequencies while limiting communications at undesired frequencies. For example, filters may be used in a variety of radio frequency communication devices to enable desired frequencies to pass through a radio frequency circuit while rejecting those frequencies that are not needed.
Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with the manufacture, use, and operation of conventional radio frequency communication devices. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has solved many of these identified problems by developing a solution that is embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.